


What A Bitch

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comforting!Steve, Distressed!Danny, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long fight, hurtful and full of endless bitterness. Danny barely had the energy to push open his door. Once he was inside, the pain crippled him, driving him to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> For Jordan, hope you like this hun :)  
> Inspired by 'You Found Me' by The Fray. Please listen, it'll set the mood :)  
> Comments are nice, they feed the muses  
> Enjoy

It had been a long fight, hurtful and full of endless bitterness. Danny barely had the energy to push open his door. Once he was inside, the pain crippled him, driving him to his knees. He curled into a ball on his rough, disgusting carpet, knees pressed to his chest and started to cry. The tears burst from him, huge, wracking sobs shaking his body. The custody hearing had been brutal and Rachel, bitch that she was, had used every dirty trick ever conceived to sway the judge.

 

She'd brought up his job, his state of mind, his relationship history. Then, as the last crushing blow, she had brought his new relationship with Steve into it, stating that they wouldn't be able to offer the proper care for Grace. Danny had stared at her, open mouthed. He knew his ex wife could be mean, down right nasty sometimes, but this was an all time low. The judge had frowned at her then flicked a glance at Danny.

 

"Is your partner with you today, Mr Williams?"  
"No, he had to meet with the Governor."  
"I would like to meet this," he glanced at his notes. "Lt Commander McGarrett and hear from him. My decision, at this moment, is that Grace stay with her mother until we meet again in a week."  
Fear flooded Danny. Jerking forward, he glared hard at the older man.  
"And what's to stop Rachel for taking Grace? Just up and leaving with her?" he demanded angrily.  
"I don't believe Mrs Edwards would be so foolish. Until next week then."  
As the judge left, Rachel shot Danny an evil smile and swept from the room. He felt a ball of ice settle in his stomach. She was up to something.

 

Now here he was, sobbing on the floor like a heartbroken child, wishing for a miracle. The click of a key in the lock didn't register. The familiar scent and presence of Steve surrounded him.  
"Shit, Danny! What happened?"  
More sobs tore from the blond's throat. He curled tighter, arms wrapping round his stomach like he was afraid he'd shake apart. Steve dropped to the floor, pressing himself along Danny's back, arms reaching out to cradle him.

 

They laid on the floor for hours, Steve curled protectively around his lover's body, rocking him, whispering soothing endearments. When Danny had finally cried himself out, he fell into a restless, feverish sleep. Steve carried him to bed, pulling him close, concern sharp on his handsome face. He had wanted to be at the hearing, to present a solid, unite front against Rachel but the governor had demanded his presence. Now, seeing his beloved Danno like this, eyes bruised from crying, salty tear tracks streaking his face, fear, anger and distress roared inside the SEAL. Something had obviously gone wrong.

 

***  
Danny swam towards wakefulness reluctantly. His throat felt as though he'd been gargling broken glass. His eyes felt dry and sore. He feel the familiar warmth of Steve next to him. Rolling over, he buried his face into the warm cotton of the bigger man's shirt, breathing deeply.  
"What happened, babe?" Steve asked quietly, raising a hand to run it through his messy hair.  
Danny opened his mouth but all that came out was a hoarse croak. With a drink of water, he husked out the while story, watching as Steve's eyes changed from concerned hazel to hard, laser blue.

 

"We'll see that judge tomorrow, not next week."  
"But..." Danny protested weakly.  
"That bitch is not taking Gracie from us. Where's my phone?" he growled, jumping out of bed.  
Danny watched as Steve made various heated calls, pacing across the room like a giant tiger. Love swelled in his chest as he watched the tall man fighting to protect his little family.  
"Thank you," he whispered when Steve finally climbed back into bed.  
"What for?" Steve asked, genuinely confused.  
"For finding me. My life would be empty if you hadn't found me."

 

***  
The buzz of the doorbell was loud in the dark house. Rachel stumbled down the stairs, wondering who could possibly be at the door at this time of night. Yanking it open, ready to give whomever it was an ear bashing, she froze when she came face to face with Steve McGarrett. His eyes were cold, chips of solid blue ice.  
"C...Commander?" she stuttered.  
"Hello, Rachel. I would like to talk to you. Now."


End file.
